A life in shadows
by SasukeTanteiPHlover
Summary: What happens when Lelouch gets amnesia after winding up in the middle of nowhere on Kamine island with Euphemia? He's going to have to have everything explained to him...slowly.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is a brand-new story. Random plunny that struck me all of a sudden.

Chapter 1: DARKNESS AND CONFUSION

* * *

For a few moments, or what felt more like years, the two of them stood, staring at one another. Neither man spoke for a long moment, both of them taking in the other warily, trying to figure out what the other one was going to attempt. Both Zero and Suzaku Kururugi were prepared to fight to the end in order to defeat their opponents: _each other._

What Suzaku didn't know was that Zero was really his childhood friend Lelouch, and what he didn't know was that if he hadn't taken the rash actions that he had done, he wouldn't have caused the terrible chain of events that resulted from it afterwards. But alas, one cannot read the future and one must always hope that the world will get better by humanity's efforts. At least, that was what Suzaku Kururugi, (as well as a certain pinkette) believed.

He despised Zero's vision of a "better world." He felt nothing more than hatred for the masked terrorist and his ways. To say that Zero was a hero and that the rest of the world adored and admired him simply disgusted him. Being a terrorist and striking fear into the hearts of everyone else that he hated-like the Britannian Imperial Family was wrong because there were people in it who were not that bad like Euphemia.

Suzaku stared at the terrorist leader in front of him, trying to figure out exactly what he was thinking in that crazy mind of his. Was he possibly planning to kill him? Then why wasn't he doing it right now? Was there some ulterior motive or something? Or was it possible that Zero actually had some morals and wasn't going to kill him, for some bizarre, unexplained reason?

Then, the officer's warning cracked to life over the line. Both of them flinched. "Major Kururugi, you will die a noble death!"

I have to die for my country!" Suzaku Kururugi exclaimed, before turning around to face the terrorist leader. "Zero, I'll be taking you with me!"

Behind the mask, Lelouch vi Britannia frowned. He was _not _about to let that happen. He would not go down without a fight, especially in a situation as dire as this. He would sooner die than get revealed by the same empire that betrayed him years ago. He was unaware of the fact that Princess Euphemia was headed down towards them, or that Kallen was also about to get caught up in the crossfire.

His geass flashed. "YOU FOOL!"

There was an explosion. Then, silence ensued.

* * *

Suzaku Kururugi slowly awoke. The first sound he heard was...something like...water. His green eyes opened before he realized where he was. He was lying on an island of some sort, with water lapping up against it. _Wait, what?_ An island? Slowly, Suzaku got up to his feet and rubbed his head. His drowsiness wavered as he found himself standing half-way in sand.

"What am I going to do now?" He asked himself.

* * *

Darkness. That was all he saw, until he slowly awoke. His eyes opened. He realized he could see, but somehow, something was wrong. Something was blocking his vision. Glasses, perhaps, he thought in confusion as he reached up with one hand to feel. He realized there was something covering his face. A mask, perhaps? Or a helmet, maybe?

_What the hell?_ Terrified, he tried to rip it off before realizing that he could still breathe. "Oh..." He sighed, and then he finally managed to find the right switch and pushed it open and then the mask was off. Finally, he could breathe, but then realized he was hot as hell. "How can that be?"

He glanced around in confusion and then realized he was on an island of some sort, judging from the vegetation and the temperature of the place. _Did I win some trip or something? How did I get here? _He looked down at his clothes, and gasped audibly. Why was he wearing an odd outfit? He blinked in bewilderment.

He tried to think back on what could have brought him here. Nothing. _He couldn't remember._ Terrified, he darted over to the water. The face of a teenage boy with black hair and purple eyes stared back at him.

_Why the hell am I dressed up like this, and where is this anyway?_ The boy thought, before looking around in confusion. When his answers weren't met, he frowned.

_"Who...am I?"_ He thought. _Why can't I remember that? Hold on a second...my name is...Lelouch. That's my name. Is there a last name with it? Lelouch...Lamperouge, isn't it?_

Somehow, the name sounded right to his ears. "So, my name is Lelouch. So how did I get here?" Lelouch remarked, and looked around before frowning. His mind seemed to be a complete slate. "What about my childhood...?" He tried to think. Blurred images of a woman with brown hair and a girl with blue eyes met his vision. "At least I know _my name_."

_Do I have amnesia? Have I lost...my memory or something? _The black-haired boy frowned again and then decided that must be what had happened to him. Somehow, he had lost his memory of who he was before he had gotten here. Lelouch decided to see if there were any people around here who might be able to help him on this island. He got up slowly, and noticed his cape was trailing behind him. He found the mask and picked it back up. "Would there really be any people on this island?" He asked himself again.

_Do I have any family or anything? I think I have a sister...but I don't know what her name is._ _What is she like?_ Lelouch tried thinking on that for a few moments, but when nothing came up, he shrugged his shoulders. A name came to his mind then. Something beginning with an N_. Nina, perhaps? Nunnally? Is that my mother's name? The name sounds familiar._

* * *

Euphemia li Britannia sighed as she climbed out of the water and dried her water-soaked dress off. "Honestly...to think I had to get my favorite dress all wet! Thank goodness Lady Marianne taught me how to swim all those years ago." She smiled in fond recognition of the memory of the woman she loved so much. She remembered how she had tried to teach them all how to swim, but Lelouch had sunk like a stone while both Nunnally and Cornelia were natural experts. Euphemia had swum across pretty well and Lady Marianne had hugged her and told her how great it would be if Euphemia were her daughter.

When they had gone back, however, Euphemia's mother expressed jealousy over that statement. Her mother had died a few years afterwards, so Cornelia tended to baby Euphemia, and whenever Lelouch and Nunnally had died, that caused them to become even more protective of each other. After all, Cornelia didn't want her to die like Lelouch and Nunnally had, so that was why she took Euphemia with her everywhere she went.

Also, Euphemia's views about Britannia and Japan and equality were completely contrary to what the Emperor of Britannia believed. Social Darwinism: the belief that the strong prevailed over the weak, was what Euphemia disliked strongly. In her eyes, everyone was equal and she saw the goodness in other people and strived to help them. That was her ultimate goal in life: to make others happy. However, Cornelia saw this as foolishness to the highest degree, and so she shielded her sister. Shielded her from the outside world and from everyone: the people who would use her and judge her, and from herself.

Euphemia was too naïve and trusting, was what Cornelia supposed. However, Euphemia wasn't _that _stupid. She was actually quite intelligent, but many people assumed that because she was sheltered, she didn't know anything about the world. She was smarter than she let on. Behind those lavender eyes was a girl who wasn't really too sure of herself.

* * *

Frowning, the princess looked around. It was true that she was on an island of some sort. She knew this thanks to the fact that her shoes were getting soaked by the water splashing her toes. A sudden chill rose through her. The water didn't feel too bad on her feet, but the young princess realized that she needed to find some place to dry herself off before she caught a cold or died of exposure.

She heard a loud noise that startled her from her thoughts. It sounded like a footfall on something heavy. She realized then that there was a figure sitting on a rock up ahead that she hadn't noticed before.

She noticed that the stranger was wearing a black cloak that trailed from behind him. From behind, she could see that his black-gloved hands were at his sides, and his back was turned to her. His mask was nowhere in sight. She could only see the back of the stranger's face. Her eyes widened as she realized just _who_ that was.

_That's Zero. The leader of the Black Knights! What do I do?_ Zero was a terrorist and he could kill her. Maybe she should pretend that she didn't know anything about Zero. "Um..." Euphemia cleared her mouth to speak and walked towards the figure. "Zero?"

* * *

The figure turned to face her. The person stood up and then tensed upon seeing her. Zero stood up and then backed away. She gasped upon seeing his face. Sure enough, Zero was unmasked. She saw that Zero was a young man who was quite tall. _Very tall, in fact_. He seemed to be a teenager, and his hair was black and messy. His bangs hung loosely as he stared at her with a look of perplexity evident in his features. His amethyst eyes blinked a few times at her. Wait...amethyst eyes...was it really possible that he was who she thought he was?

Euphemia's eyes widened. For a few moments, she couldn't speak. "...Lelouch? Is that you?" She uttered in disbelief. "You're Zero?"

The purple-eyed boy in front of her merely blinked a few times. "Who's Zero, and who are you? My name _is_ Lelouch, but who are you?"

Euphemia's eyes widened, and tears filled up in her lavender eyes. She ignored his apparent confusion, and continued on. "Oh, Lelouch, you _know_ who I am. I'm your half-sister, Euphie."

More silence ensued, and then he stared at her. "I think...I _have_ met you somewhere before, but I don't know where. I don't even know who I am. Why the hell did we end up here?"

Euphemia gasped in astonishment. "You lost your memory?"

"Whoever you are, I guess I _did _lose my memory. Why? Do you...know me?" He asked again.

"I'm a princess. You are my half-brother, Lelouch. You're a prince as well."

"A princess? What's that like?"

"Silly Lelouch, you ought to know, since you are a prince and all."

"Is that why I'm wearing this getup?" He asked.

"I'm not used to seeing you look so clueless, but yes." Euphemia lied, deciding to tell him about Zero and the Black Knights later.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:Five reviews for this story! Wow, my Code Geass stories seem to get the most attention. **

**Chapter 2 FLEETING MEMORY**

* * *

To say that this was the most awkward moment of Suzaku's life would be an understatement. To say that it wasn't _odd _would be more how he would describe the situation. He had never expected to find, of all people possible, his friend from the Student Council, Kallen Stadtfeld, naked and bathing on the island. Not only that, she now had him pinned to the ground and had tied him up, much to his embarrassment.

"So, did you think you could kill me, Suzaku?" Kallen growled, looking very much like a she-devil as she circled Suzaku, looking him up and down for weapons in case he might try to pull something over on her at the last second and shoot her. He didn't seem to have anything on him, but she could never be too sure. She had become very defensive in her life as a terrorist, and for a good reason as well.

He flinched and stared at her with pleading eyes. As if he thought that would cause her to untie him! "Please, Kallen...I need to know...have you seen Princess Euphemia here? I think she came after me and ended up here. I must find her before Zero gets to her." He pleaded, thinking of the innocent, gentle woman who he owed so much to. He couldn't let her die at the hands of Zero.

"Heh, Zero probably doesn't care about that puppet princess. He'd most likely take her hostage than kill her. She'd probably be worth a lot as a hostage. It's not like she can do anything to hurt Zero. I heard she's a sissy pacifist." Kallen taunted, but she did not expect to see Suzaku's face turn red in anger.

"Don't you _dare _insult Princess Euphemia around me! She is nothing like how you describe her! Euphie is kind, gentle, and would never hurt anyone! She is not worthless! She is trying her best to change the world and how Britannia views the Japanese." Suzaku finished, not noticing Kallen's jaw drop open several times before she frowned at him again.

"Really...? She's really not that bad? Then why doesn't she do anything?" Kallen asked. "You're on the wrong side, Kururugi Suzaku. You should have joined Zero when you had the chance. You're nothing more than an idealistic, selfish, disgusting, racist bastard."

Suzaku said nothing and merely glanced away from her. His gaze went to the sea, which was forever eternal no matter what happened. He thought of Euphemia knighting him a day ago and wondered whether she was doing all right. Whenever he was away from his precious Euphemia, whenever he didn't see her beautiful, almost beatific smile, his heart seemed to grow sad, somehow.

What was she doing at this very moment? Had Zero taken her hostage? Had he EVEN found her yet? Somehow, he had a bad feeling rising deep from within his chest. It told him that something bad might have happened to his Euphemia, his loyal, brave princess. He had to protect her!

"So, are you in love with the princess?" Kallen asked in that condescending tone that really got under Suzaku's skin.

"No." He lied through his teeth, hoping that maybe she would shut up and maybe-just, maybe, _think of untying the rope that she had tied him up with. _But he gave up all hope of that happening when he noticed that she was distracted, somehow. Her head was turned away from him. It seemed as though something had caught her interest.

"Kallen. What are you looking at?" Suzaku asked.

"It's your princess...I see her, but she's coming with...no, that can't be..." Kallen said, muttering stuff under her breath.

Suzaku blinked for a few moments and his eyes widened upon hearing the sound of footsteps that seemed to be drawing nearer. He heard a voice; a high, soft, sweet voice-it was **very **familiar as well.

"...I'm sure we can explain the situation to them whenever we get there, okay?"

The first voice was definitely Euphie's. His ears perked up as he heard the second voice.

"...Are you sure? I mean..." The second voice was male, but it sounded uncertain. He recognized that voice very well. It wasn't Zero's voice.

* * *

His eyes widened as Euphemia stepped out into plain sight, talking to a boy with black hair and purple eyes. His face was uncertain and tight with nervousness as he talked to her. "Princess Euphemia!" Suzaku exclaimed.

Euphemia's eyes lit up upon seeing Suzaku. "Oh, Suzaku! Who is that beside you?"

"So, you're the puppet princess. I'm a member of the Black Knights. I'm not telling you my name." Kallen said, before smirking slightly upon seeing the pinkette fume at her rudeness.

"How dare you be rude to me! I am the Third Princess, Euphemia li Britannia, and you can't just talk down to a noble like me!" She protested.

"I guess she doesn't like you." The boy beside her said quietly.

Kallen's jaw dropped open ten feet as she realized _who _was standing beside the princess. Suzaku's mouth dropped open as well.

"N-No way..." She stammered, but Suzaku finished her train of thought for her.

"L-Lelouch? What the heck are you doing here?" Suzaku cried.

His childhood friend blinked in confusion for a few moments. "Do I know you?" He asked.

Suzaku frowned. "Lelouch, don't play jokes on me. I'm your childhood friend, Suzaku Kururugi. We've known each other for seven years, ever since you and Nunnally met me at Kururugi-"

"Who's Nunnally?" Lelouch uttered.

"Lelouch, what are you saying?" Kallen stammered. "Besides, why are you on this island in the first place?"

Lelouch shrugged his shoulders. There was something different about him today, Kallen noticed. That aura of arrogance and confidence around him seemed to have vanished. Now he just seemed shy and quiet. Something was wrong here, and Kallen had to figure out what. First of all, why was her classmate Lelouch with a princess of Britannia?

"Lelouch, it's okay. This is Suzaku, my knight and your childhood friend. He knew you and your sister when you two were sent here to Japan by my father, the Emperor of Britannia." Euphemia explained lightly.

"Then, you mean...Lelouch..."

"Lelouch lost his memory, sadly. He doesn't recognize me, you, or even Nunnally. I had to tell him a lot of things. I don't know how he got here, but I think he may have been captured by Zero."

Suzaku's eyes widened in horror. "No...Prince-er, Euphie, you have got to be joking. Please, tell me you're joking."

"She isn't. I don't even know who you guys are, who I am, or where we are. I don't remember anything other than my name." Lelouch trailed off, looking more like a lost puppy than anything else at the moment.

Suzaku felt like he'd been punched in the gut. First, his father had died, his family had disowned him, he had been accused of murder, and now his best friend had acquired amnesia? He wished he could seriously cry at this moment, but somehow, he lacked the capacity to cry. Instead, he sat there and laughed. He laughed out loud.

Lelouch stared at him for a few moments. "Are you insane?" He asked. "I don't see anything funny..."

"I think it's been hard on him, Lelouch. It's been hard on me, too. Finally, I find out that my long-lost half-brother is alive, but he has amnesia. It's terrible what's happened to you, and I hope you'll remember everything soon enough."

"Wait a second...you mean to tell me that...Lelouch is..._your half-brother?" _

"Yep. He's Lelouch vi Britannia, a prince who was thought dead." Euphemia said, and then put her hand on over her mouth. Darn it, did she have to let that slip? No wonder Nonnette had nicknamed her butterfingers. She couldn't keep anything secret, could she?

"This has to be a nightmare." Kallen said. "Where's Zero? Is Zero really..."

"No, he's not Zero. I ran into Zero, but Zero fled and ran toward the other island." Euphemia lied.

Kallen frowned. That didn't sound like the truth to her. Was this girl lying or something?

"So, Lelouch...you truly don't remember me?" Suzaku asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, C.C. was trying to reason with one Shinichiro Tamaki, which in itself is very hard, whenever suddenly a message from Marianne came into her mind. Her eyes widened.

"It would appear that something interesting has happened with Zero." She said ambiguously.

_I can't believe you lost your memory, you stupid boy. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A life in shadows Chapter 3 The reaction of the student Council_

* * *

Kallen Kouzuki stared at the young man in front of her, and was almost certain that this had to be a bad dream of some sort, or else an extremely lucid dream. So, Lelouch, the most arrogant guy she knew, had hit his head somehow on this island and gotten amnesia? Wait a second, where was Zero? Zero should have landed here somewhere, unless of course he had died...no, she would _not _think of that. That was not possible...there was no way at all that her idol and the saviour of the Japanese was dead.

He had gotten them this far and if he had died, how would she go back to Ohgi and the others and tell them that he was dead? He couldn't have died. She didn't even know his face or his name. She had always wanted to know who he was. Hold on a moment, those clothes on Lelouch...they looked VERY familiar. Almost like...no way, was he really...that couldn't be...he had amnesia. _Wait a second, Lelouch has to be Zero. That's the only explanation I can think of that would actually make sense. It would explain why he showed up here, out of the blue, with no memory. So, he's Zero and he lost his memories of everything? Damn it, we are royally screwed. _

"Kallen, what's wrong?" Suzaku asked, staring at her with worried eyes. He realized that she seemed to be staring at Lelouch with suspicion in her eyes. What was she thinking about? Was it perchance the fact that his clothing resembled a certain terrorist's too much to be a coincidence? Suzaku shook his head; his best friend was not Zero, no matter how likely it seemed, he would not believe it. Even if he was Zero, his best friend was practically, well, innocent now that he had lost all of his memories. He would not bring in Lelouch if he had no memories, that would not be fair.

"Suzaku, I've been thinking. We should probably bring Lelouch back to my brother. He should probably be looking for us by now. I'm sure father would love to see him back." Euphemia suggested naively.

Suzaku shook his head. "No. He and Nunnally were left to die and exiled by their father. He probably would not want to go back and be manipulated by them-"

"Can I have my own say in things, er...what was your name again?" Lelouch asked sharply, but then he looked clueless again.

"Suzaku. Suzaku Kururugi. Would you like to go back to your family?" He asked softly.

"The Royal Family?" Lelouch asked. He looked uncertain.

"Yeah, I'm certain father would love to..." As Euphemia chattered on and on about the Emperor and his brothers and sisters, Lelouch felt a cold fear rise up in his throat. Somehow, he did not want to think about the Emperor. He didn't know how to explain it. He started trembling in utter terror as he thought of a man with piercing purple eyes whispering horrible, unseen words to him that floated around in his mind, repeating and repeating again.

_You are worthless! You are nothing to me because you have never lived! Your very life has all been sustained by me! Your clothing, the food you eat every day, your very soul...all of it has been provided by me. They are all things that belong to me!_

Suddenly, an image of a man in a white wig appeared, towering over him. "**Do you know why you are here, Lelouch vi Britannia?"**

Lelouch shook all of a sudden. "I...don't know." He whispered to himself.

The man frowned at him. "...**You are still pathetic even though you have been punished for your sins. Worthless, wretched boy! What a worthless boy you are! You know why you lost your memories? Do you wish to know...WHY?" **

Lelouch nodded his head. That turned out to be a mistake. Suddenly, the man turned into a bloodstained, rotting skeleton that came towards him. His teeth were falling out, his skin was peeling off and his entire body smelled like rotting meat.

"**WHY do you think you lost your memories? Why did you lose them, huh? That's what you keep on asking yourself. What will you do once you know the truth, boy? You ought to just keep your mouth shut and just bear your lost memories..." **

"No...I want to know!" Lelouch screamed. No one except him could see the rotting skeleton. Suddenly, its eye fell out and he stared at it.

"**The truth, Lelouch vi Britannia, is that nothing is owned by you! Everything is mine! Your DNA, your little sister, your friends, your memories, and your soul! Nothing is yours because you are nothing! You do not deserve to exist! Like your worthless mother, you deserve to die! You are nothing! Die, you worthless creature!" **

The skeleton started grabbing Lelouch by the neck and attempted to strangle him. Lelouch then blacked out.

Euphemia's eyes widened upon seeing her half-brother pass out. "Lelouch, what happened?"

"What's wrong with him?" Kallen asked, staring at him in horror. "I heard him whispering things to himself. Has he also lost his mind?"

* * *

"I don't know...I think he must have seen some sort of hallucination that caused him to pass out. Perhaps the fact that you talked about his father may have induced some sort of fear-filled illusion in him. He is greatly terrified of him." Suzaku said, before shaking the black-haired boy. He was still unconscious.

"...Wake up."

A voice. That was the first thing he heard. Was he dead or merely imagining?

"...Wake up, come on!"

The voice was louder now. Who was it? He was supposed to know who that person was...

"...Wake up, Lelouch! Lelouch...Lelouch!"

Lelouch's eyes slowly opened. He saw the familiar brown-haired boy standing over him, watching with worried eyes. The pinkette and the redhead were by his side as well. The three of them seemed to be quite concerned about him. Though the redhead seemed to not like him that much, judging from the dirty looks she kept on sending him every time she thought he wasn't looking. Why did she hate him so much? It wasn't like he had done anything to be hated-though nothing that he could remember. The irony of that thought hit him and he smirked slightly. _**Maybe she's just a girl who loves to hate people. **_

The pinkette from earlier stared at him in concern. "You've been out for a few hours. It's already dusk. We'd better find a good place to sleep. Hopefully, Brother Schneizel will find us."

"Euphie...he's NOT going back. You know why. If he got that terrified upon hearing you speak of the Emperor, it shows he still bears some innate hatred and fear of him. Somehow, he still knows people who he likes or doesn't like even though he forgot everything else. What did you think of when Euphie talked about the Emperor?" He asked, directing his gaze to Lelouch, who blinked for a few moments.

"I thought of fear. A horrible, paralyzing fear that seemed to go on forever. It was almost like the feeling you get when you're in danger of being hunted down by some sort of exotic beast. Hatred was there as well-and a skeleton appeared and started cursing me..." He said, before shaking visibly. It was clear to the three of them that nothing more must be said of this event.

"The stars are coming out." Euphemia pointed out.

"You have such a simple mind. What a pleasure it must be to be so vacuous." Kallen said snidely before sneering upon seeing Euphemia's face turn dark red in fury. Suzaku tensed as well.

* * *

Rivalz, Shirley, Nina, Milly, and Nunnally all sat in the Student Council room, not speaking. Their faces were full of tension. It was so quiet that even Nina's typing had been subdued. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Rivalz was worried about his latest gambling escapade and how he would have to go it alone without his friend.

Shirley was deeply worried about the fact that a certain black-haired boy had not been showing up for the past several days to school. She knew Milly was worried about him as well.

"Is Lulu dead?" Shirley asked. Milly's eyes widened.

"No, Shirley...of course he isn't dead. Suzaku on the other hand...you heard the news. He's supposed to be dead." Milly said, her eyes filled with tears.

"Big Brother is not dead!" Nunnally protested. She almost looked as though she would cry.

Everyone flinched and Shirley patted her head. "Nunnally, it's all right. We'll be okay. He'll show up soon, I promise."

"Really?" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it!" Milly said softly.

"Let's watch some television in order to pass the time!" Rivalz exclaimed, and flicked on the television. His eyes widened upon seeing the news.

* * *

"And it appears likely that Suzaku Kururugi, her Highness Euphemia, and Zero are all missing after the blast. Prince Schneizel is currently conducting a search in order to find all three of them. It is suspected that Zero may be holding them hostage." A news lady announced.

"That's absurd! Euphemia is fine!" Cornelia li Britannia screamed. "If Zero has killed her, I will have his head!" She shrieked.

Prince Schneizel frowned as he sat in the Avalon. So far, all attempts to find his half-sister, her knight, and Zero had failed. There was only one possible spot left.

"Your Majesty, we have found evidence that suggests that her Highness may be alive! We have found her shoes!" A soldier exclaimed, holding up a pair of soaked pink slippers.

"You idiot! It could also mean that she is dead! Search some more!" Schneizel commanded.

_S_uzaku did not expect to see a bright light in his eyes when he woke up. A soldier was standing over him. Princess Euphemia lay at his side, fast asleep.

"Are you Suzaku Kururugi? This is Princess Euphemia, is it not?" The soldier asked.

"Yes. Euphie, wake up." He said before shaking the sleepy princess awake.

"Suzaku? Where are the other two?" She asked.

Suzaku looked around and found that Kallen was fast asleep and Lelouch was curled up beside her. Wildly, he looked around for the Zero mask. "Euphemia...where is the Zero mask?"

"What?" Euphemia asked, staring at him in disbelief.

"We need to act like Zero is here. I need you to disguise Lelouch as...we can't let his identity be exposed!"

"Which?" She asked, earning a confused look from Suzaku.

"Who are those two here? Is this girl a member of the Black Knights?" The soldier asked before shaking Kallen awake. Her blue eyes widened in terror. She stepped backwards in shock. His eyes fell on the boy beside her. "Who is that?"

_Shit. This is not good. _"Um, we have information about Zero, sir. Can you come over here for a second?" Suzaku lied.

The soldier didn't think anything of it and came over. The second he did so, Kallen knocked him unconscious. "Give me his mask, Puppet Princess. We need it." She said.

"What? Zero's not here." Euphemia lied.

"We have to hide Lelouch. He's Zero, isn't he? There's a bounty on his head, and on mine too. Hurry, we have to hide him." She urged.

"I think I put it around here somewhere." Euphemia uttered, digging around the grass until she found the mask. "I think we should dress _you _as Zero, Kallen. The one in the most danger is not Lelouch, but you."

"How do you figure that!?" Kallen yelled. "Besides, I'm a girl! Don't you think they'll notice Zero has...well, you know..." She trailed off before blushing deeply.

"There's no time. If Lelouch is Zero, like you two think, then we can't let him get arrested with amnesia. It wouldn't be fair. The nobility would love exploiting him if they found him. Kallen, she's right. While there's no danger in my face or Princess Euphemia's face being shown, there is for the two of you. Kallen, wake Lelouch up and hide him somewhere." Suzaku commanded.

"I don't need to be told twice to hide. I'm used to it." She replied before grabbing the mask. She shook Lelouch until he awoke. "Lelouch, hurry. We have to hide. Take off your clothes."

"W-What?" Lelouch stammered, staring at her in surprise and confusion. He rubbed his eyes for a few moments. "What's going on?"

"You are a terrorist! Your identity cannot be divulged! You have to let me use your clothing!"

"What will I wear?" He stammered.

"You can keep the bare essentials. I'll take your cape and boots. I could loan you my clothes..."

Once she had finished getting dressed, she turned to Lelouch, who was dressed in a meager black outfit that Kallen had on. The outfit didn't really fit well on him, as she was much shorter than he was. She sighed. "Here, take it off. I'll let you wear the last part of the Zero costume. Hide. You're thought to be dead."

* * *

Schneizel stood up. His eyes widened upon seeing that Princess Euphemia, Suzaku, and Zero were all on the screen. Soldiers surrounded them. Zero looked different, somehow...was Zero really this short?

"Dear sister. I am glad to see you are here." Schneizel said as his sister turned to face him on the screen. "Thank goodness you are alive."

"Brother, Suzaku and I have captured Zero." Euphemia said, pointing to said terrorist, who was standing by silently. She cast a look over at Lelouch, who was hiding in the bushes. _Don't move._

Lelouch frowned in confusion. Why did he have to hide in these bushes when he could be more civil and simply go out and talk to them? Wasn't that his brother there? He frowned. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Someone was behind him.

* * *

"Walk out here with your hands up! You look suspicious!" A soldier commanded.

He turned to stare at the man. "What? I didn't even do anything! Don't tell them I'm here!"

The officer flinched and then nodded. "Sure. I won't tell anyone, young man."

Lelouch blinked. He thought he noticed red rims around the person's eyes. "What the hell?" He cried.

Suzaku turned upon hearing Lelouch cry out. "No..." He said weakly.

"Who's back there?" The officers demanded, and a few moments later, they dragged out their "suspect." Lelouch struggled against them, but his lack of exercise and muscle strength screwed him over again.

Schneizel raised an eyebrow upon seeing another person being led in the circle along with Zero.

"Let me go! I've done nothing wrong!" He cried. The officer blinked and then hit him.

"Sure. Let's see what the prince says when he sees you!" The man cried.

Euphemia came over towards the officer. "Stop this! He has nothing to do with us!"

"Your Highness, this man is suspicious! We found him hiding out in the bushes! The prince can see that you are clearly involved with Zero! Look at his clothing!"

Schneizel studied the man. The man was no more than a teenager. He was awfully skinny and tall. His hair was black and messy. It was quite long in the front. The boy had his head turned away from the screen as he argued with the officer.

"How dare you refuse to acknowledge the Prince!" The officer protested. He hit the boy in the face, and then forced him to turn his face towards the screen. When Schneizel saw his face, his eyes widened. The boy's eyes were purple...that teenager, he bore a resemblance to his...no, that wasn't possible. He was supposed to be dead.

"Let me come down at once!" He commanded. The Avalon landed and Schneizel walked out. His eyes fell on Euphemia, who hugged him. He smiled at her. He smiled a little at Suzaku. "Thanks for taking care of my sister."

He stared at Zero for a moment, who seemed to be very defiant. "Are you going to say anything, Zero? Now that you are facing justice, can you say anything to defend yourself?"

"Umm...I have nothing to say to scum like you!" He said. Though _he_ sounded more like a _she.._...Zero's voice was awfully high.

"Is Zero a girl?" A soldier asked.

"What's Zero?" The boy being held hostage by the soldiers asked.

Schneizel stared into the boy's eyes for a moment. His eyes widened and his face paled. "Is it really possible...that you are? Put him down." He ordered.

"But sir-"

"I command you to put him down! You have been assaulting a prince of the Empire!"

"Sir, that is impossible!" The man exclaimed.

"This is undoubtedly my half-brother, Lelouch vi Britannia! You dare say he is not the prince, then why does he look exactly like him! Tell me your name."

"Lelouch." The boy said simply, averting his eyes.

"This boy is my half-brother, Lelouch."

"You mean the one who was exiled?" One of the officers asked, staring at Lelouch in bewilderment.

"Please, Schneizel, don't bring him back to the Homeland. He has lost his memory." Euphemia pleaded.

"You have?" He asked.


	4. Chapter 4 Back home

**A/N:Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated this story! I wasn't quite sure where to go with this idea until now! So, please, stay on the alert for my updates! **

**Chapter 4 Recourse**

* * *

Prince Schneizel was not a man who was easily surprised. He rarely, if ever, showed any emotion at all, even towards those he was close to, like his sisters Cornelia and Euphie. To him, they were all pawns that had to be used carefully, and then tossed aside when they weren't good enough anymore.

That was how it worked in the Royal Family. Everyone was trying to use somebody, after all. That was the way of their world. Anyone who couldn't get used to that idea was an incompetent moron who didn't deserve to live on this Earth.

However, for once he was utterly shocked, because his formerly dead brother was standing here in front of him. Not only that, but he had also acquired amnesia, for some unexplained reason. He had always both admired and feared Lelouch.

* * *

Why? Lelouch was by far one of the most intimidating members of his family due to his ruthlessness in chess, his intelligent mind, and his...cunning. He almost matched Schneizel himself when it came to tactics. At least, until his death, which was now a lie.

He knew how much Lelouch and Nunnally had been loved by his own family. Clovis and Euphie were so fond of them that when they had been declared dead, both of them went into mourning. Clovis had sulked for days, refusing to do absolutely anything at all, while Euphie had locked herself in her room and sobbed day in and day out, until Cornelia had to break her door down and practically tell her to stop whining over the dead.

Cornelia had been heartbroken, too. The loss of her beloved half-siblings made her all the more determined to protect the ones she had left. Schneizel, oddly, felt neither remorse nor sadness. Instead, he felt only a small bit of regret in his heart. Regret that he had not stood up for Lelouch when the latter had gone and challenged his father.

* * *

Now, here he was, looking very uncertain and unsure of himself. The confident, rebellious prince he had once been was gone and replaced with a nervous wreck of a boy. Was this really the brother he had known and loved?

"Lelouch," he began. "Are you really...amnesiac?"

Lelouch frowned and studied him for a moment before he nodded his head in confirmation. "Yes, Your Highness-"

"Call me Schneizel. We are brothers after all, Lelouch. Where has he been living all this time?" He asked, turning to Suzaku now.

"He's been in Area 11, under the care of the Ashfords," Suzaku cut in. "But please don't tell anyone else about this."

"You have my word, Kururugi. Now, shall we head back to Britannia-"

"No, take him back to Ashford Academy. As he is now, he serves no real value in the Royal Court." Euphemia commanded.

Schneizel smiled and patted her head affectionately. "How can I refuse my beloved sister's wishes? Very well, you may go home, Lelouch. I will keep an eye on you to make sure no one hurts you. Someone may have very well learned you were still alive and might decide to finish the job. Now, where's Zero?" His eyes widened as he realized that Zero was gone.

* * *

Kallen hurried through the thick underbrush of the forest, cursing Suzaku and his stupid ideas under her mask. It was hot and stuffy in the woods, and wearing such a heavy costume only made things more humid for her. She resisted the urge to take it off. She did not want to be discovered by the Britannians. She took out her phone and dialed Ohgi's number.

"Hello, Ohgi?" She said, in Zero's muffled voice.

"_Zero, is that you?" _Ohgi asked.

"No, this is Kallen. Listen to me. Something bad happened to Zero. I know who he really is now. After that explosion happened, he lost his memories of everything, so I had to hide in his outfit when we were discovered by the prince. I fear they may find me soon, so please take me aboard the Ikaruga while we figure out what to do!" She hissed into the receiver.

"_That's too bad. Zero is the most cunning mind we have and the best weapon against Britannia. What good is he if he's lost his memories?" Ohgi said sadly. _

Her eyes widened upon seeing a familiar sub appear above the water and then open up. She hurried aboard and once she was on, she took off her mask and explained the current situation to the Black Knights. Everyone but Tamaki seemed to agree on her course of action.

As she was discussing plans with Ohgi about how to make her voice sound more like a guy's, C.C. tugged her back by the arm, much to her fought back, of course.

"Let me go!" She hissed.

The second she got her into Zero's secret room and slammed the door shut, C.C. frowned at Kallen. "I take it you know who Zero is now, Kallen, and know about the entire amnesia thing, right?"

Kallen nodded her head. "Wait, how did you know?"

"A little bird told me," C.C. said distantly. "Right now, what we need to focus on is how to keep up the charade as Zero without giving ourselves away."

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Lelouch sighed as he sat on board the Avalon. It was such an amazing ship and it could actually fly! Suzaku told him about Knightmares and how they worked, and he demanded to be given one, too. However, Suzaku told him off, saying that he wouldn't know how to work one.

Lelouch was sulking now after losing that battle, when the blond man set a chessboard down in front of him. His eyes lit up. Something about this game sounded familiar. "What is this?" He asked gingerly.

"It's called chess, Lelouch. Even with amnesia, do you still know how to play?" He challenged.

Lelouch frowned and then picked up one of the pieces. "I don't know...but I can try," He offered a smile.

Several minutes later and Schneizel had defeated Lelouch because while the latter still had some of his strategies intact, he didn't remember how to play it, so Schneizel had to show him how to play.

"I'm sure you were expecting me to be much more exciting than this," Lelouch said coldly. "Here I am, as a pathetic, amnesiac who can't even remember the simplest of things."

"That's not true. You just need some time to do so," Schneizel said. They started another game, which Lelouch did a little better at. However, he still lost.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. Schneizel eventually grew tired of playing chess and started to read a book while Euphie told Lelouch some more of the history of their family.

They arrived in Area 11 just as predicted, and Schneizel told Cornelia her sister was safe and well. Cornelia teared up a bit. Lelouch was hidden off-screen so she couldn't see him and ask stupid questions. He would tell her...just not now.

* * *

After that, Lelouch and Suzaku were personally escorted back to Ashford. The second they opened the door to the Student Council room, Milly Ashford stood up and stared at them with an angry look on her face.

The second she saw Lelouch, she walked up to him and smacked him in the face. "Why didn't you call us? No text, no call, no email, no nothing. Nunnally was worried sick about you and cried herself to sleep last night, so all of us had to stay with her."

Lelouch clutched his cheek in confusion. "Why did you hit me? Who are you?"

Milly didn't even notice. "Stop lying, Lelouch."

Suzaku stood in front of him. "Don't lecture him. It's not his fault. We found him on the same island that we ended up on. He's not the same Lelouch you remember. He's amnesiac."

Milly's eyes widened. "Don't joke around like this!"

Rivalz stood up and went over to Lelouch and smacked his back. "How are you, old chum?"

Lelouch backed away. "Stay away from me, whoever you are!" He cried.

"What's wrong with him today?" Rivalz asked.

Milly's bottom lip trembled as she finally realized what was wrong with Lelouch. She hugged him and started to sob into his shirt, ignoring his confused look.

"Oh, Lelouch...I'm so sorry! I was so cruel to you for no reason! I didn't even understand that you had lost your memory! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

"Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" Lelouch asked seriously.

"No, no, it's not your fault. It's your mind's for turning on you and wiping your memory." Milly explained.

Nina sent Lelouch a sympathetic stare.

_Is it just me or is he more emotional than normal? _


End file.
